Bajo el horizonte
by public static void
Summary: Una misión va mal. La Aldea esconde secretos. Kakashi y su equipo no saben en quién confiar. 1/3 capítulos.


**AN: Este fic es una pequeña divergencia. Sai estuvo con el Equipo Siete en el rescate de Gaara.**

 **Dedicado a Yamin, en el Amigo Secreto del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. No se nada de Yamyn y su perfil desapareció, pero si lo estás leyendo, Yamyn, esto es con mucho cariño!**

* * *

Tan pronto Kakashi tuvo el pergamino en sus manos, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Bajo su máscara se dibujó una mueca que pasó desapercibida para muchos. La Hokage, sin embargo, entrecerró los ojos para darle a enteder a Kakashi que su leve miedo fue detectado. Los ojos de la líder de la aldea estaban endurecidos con una determinación que Kakashi pocas veces había visto en ella, y que en ojos de Danzo lucirían más normales.

—¡Será increíble! Nuestra segunda misión como equipo será más exitosa que la primera..

Las palabras de Naruto no sirvieron para hacer sentir mejor a Kakashi, pero de todas maneras se relajó. Guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo de su pantalón, que contenía un sello para que todo lo que Kakashi introdujera se almacenara en esa dimensión alterna que jamás comprendería a fondo.

—Sean precavidos. Naruto, obedece a Kakashi. Sakura, sabes qué hacer si Naruto no se comporta.

—Sí, maestra Tsunade.

Kakashi observó con interés el intercambio de miradas entre Sai y Tsunade. No esperaba entenderlos, pero el sentimiento de terror que permanecía en él le hizo prestar atención a los más mínimos gestos.

Llevó a su equipo a su departamento, cosa que jamás había hecho. Al parecer, notaron su actitud extraña y los tres, incluído Naruto, se sentaron, inmóviles, en el sillón que ocupaba casi todo el espacio en la pequeña sala. Tal vez, si su equipo regresaba vivo de esta misión, consideraría mudarse al hogar de su infancia, donde podrían entrenar sin interrupciones...

Por ahora Kakashi se enfocaría en mantenerlos a salvo de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se rascó la nuca mientras los miraba. Jamás esperó encariñarse con otro equipo, e incluso si Sai era sólo un reemplazo temporal también se comenzaba a ganar el afecto de Kakashi, sobre todo después de su misión en el Suna. El chico en cuestión estaba sentado tiesamente, dejando ver a Kakashi la atención que le ponía; seguramente Danzo le había inculcado eso desde temprana edad al igual que muchas otras cosas cuestionables que Kakashi podía imaginar muy bien. Los ojos negros de Sai, sin embargo, hablaban de profundos sentimientos encerrados, esperando salir.

Por otra parte, Sakura lucía determinada, como un eco de Tsunade y Orochimaru al mismo tiempo. Sintió nuevamente el escalofrío de hacía unos minutos cuando se percató por primera vez de lo similar que era del ninja renegado que puso a Konoha en una situación difícil varias veces.

Naruto... Era Naruto. Se veía emocionado, y seguramente pensaba que irían en busca del espía de Sasori, siguiendo el rastro de Sasuke. Al principio Kakashi también había querido eso, pero esta misión sería más importante a largo plazo. Además no creía que sus pupilos estuvieran listos para enfrentarse con Sasuke. Los dioses saben que Kakashi no sabría qué hacer si Obito regresara de la muerte y tuviera que enfrentarse a él.

—¿Sensei?

La voz de Sakura lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, y la cara de la joven le dijo muchas cosas en ese momento. Sus grandes ojos verdes se miraban desilusionados y el abrir y cerrar de sus puños le decía que Sakura probablemente sabía que no irían a buscar información sobre Sasuke.

—¿Cuál será nuestra misión?

Naruto inmediatamente la miró.

—Encontrar al espía y obligarlo a decirnos dónde está Sasuke. ¿Verdad, Kakashi?

Kakashi negó con la cabeza y Naruto comenzó a protestar. Sin embargo, Sai intervino.

—Hay equipos mejor preparados para esa misión. Aquellos especializados en Inteligencia y Espionaje. Entre nosotros cuatro solamente Kakashi-sensei conoce técnicas de tortura y verificación de la verdad, y nosotros tres no sabríamos qué hacer.

Kakashi estaba seguro que Sai podría encargarse de una misión así, pero Sakura y Naruto no necesitaban saber eso. En lugar de responder al monólogo de Naruto de por qué debían buscar esa información (¡Para recuperar a Sasuke!), Kakashi alzó una mano para silenciarlo.

—Nuestra misión involucra a Akatsuki.

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Sakura y a Naruto, que seguramente pensaban como Kakashi que Tsunade los mantendría lejos de la organización para proteger a Naruto. Sai se mostró pensativo.

—Hay reportes de un par de ninjas aterrorizando la población de una villa pequeña cerca de la frontera con Cascada. Creemos que son Akatsuki porque ninjas de villas pequeñas no han podido pararlos. Hay rumores de que utilizan a las personas de la villa para sacrificios humanos...

Dejó que la última oración entrara en la mente de sus pupilos. Esa sería la primera vez que actuarían en una misión que especificara sacrificio, y siempre era difícil. Con aplomo, Kakashi recordó la mano de Minato-sensei en su hombro después de una misión de esa clase; el confort que le dió sería ahora transmitido a su hijo, y Kakashi juró que no dejaría que Naruto dejara de ver el mundo como lo hacía, sin importar qué clase de misiones enfrentaran.

Se tomó un segundo para evaluar al equipo. Como supuso, Sakura estaría indignada y Naruto tenía una mirada que se balanceaba entre asco y desesperanza. Sai, como Kakashi creyó, se mantuvo impasivo.

—Partiremos por la mañana. Nos tomará poco menos de diez horas llegar a la pequeña aldea.

—Habrá más bajas civiles en ese lapso de tiempo— Sai observó, sorprendiendo a Kakashi con el ligero brillo de su mirada. Le pareció por un momento que el entrenamiento de Danzo tal vez no resultó igual de efectivo con éste soldado—. Podríamos partir hoy mismo.

Kakashi asintió. Sai tenía razón y lo sabía; sus estudiantes le miraban en silencio, ambos esperando su decisión sin opinar. Fue suficiente para que Kakashi supiera que no querían esa misión, y fue suficiente para hacer su elección.

—Si no hay quejas, partiremos al atardecer. Llegaremos en un día y medio si no paremos.

Los tres niños (porque no importa su entrenamiento, no eran más que niños aún) asintieron. Sai y Naruto se retiraron, el último con una mirada hacia Sakura. La conversación silenciosa entre ambos alertó a Kakashi de que algo no andaba bien. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto se mantenía callado?

—¿Sensei?

Sakura se escuchaba lejana y cautelosa, casi como la voz de aquella niña enamorada que preguntaba a Kakashi si de verdad estaba lista para una misión Clase C. Miró, orgulloso, a Sakura. Había cambiado tanto, pero no gracias a él. Reconoció que fue Tsunade quien la hizo una mujer madura, a pesar de su inocencia aún infantil; Sakura era, de muchas formas, la mejor ninja que Kakashi había conocido, incluyendo aquellos con más poder que ella.

— Deberías descansar, Sakura — Kakashi le dijo, evadiendo el tema que Sakura quisiera sacar a relucir —. Será un viaje rápido y cansado. Necesitamos toda la energía que podamos tener.

La duda en los ojos de ella casi lo hizo retractarse. Por poco dijo Dime qué pasa, dime cómo puedo ayudar. Pero no lo hizo; sería inútil puesto que los deseos de Sakura y Naruto (los de él mismo, si era honesto) ya no importaban. Había una amenaza más grande que detener, un enemigo que asesinar antes de que llegara a las puertas de su hogar y acabara con todo y todos. Akatsuki no se detendría en las bestias, eso era seguro, pero nadie conocía sus verdaderos propósitos. Era un enemigo incierto y temible, y Kakashi pasó tanto tiempo pensando en ello que no notó la ausencia de Sakura casi hasta que fue hora de encontrarse de nuevo con ella y el resto del equipo.

El sol se estaba poniendo, y Kakashi jamás durmió ni descansó.

No entendía por qué la misión le atormentaba, pero algo en el ambiente y en su interior le decía que probablemente sería la misión más simbólica de su vida.

Su equipo parecía comprender que pasaba algo más. Estuvieron a tiempo, él incluido, en el punto de reunión y partieron sin más. No hubo nadie que les despidiera, ni siquiera la Hokage se tomó el tiempo para hacerlo, cosa que a Kakashi le molestó un poco, no por creerse importante sino porque sabía lo mucho que para Sakura y Naruto significaba tener una conexión con la Aldea. La partida de Sasuke les hacía sentir así, y si Kakashi era honesto consigo mismo, él también lo sentía.

—¡Kakashi!

El grito de Sakura lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se detuvo entre las ramas, con la gracia de un ANBU, y la buscó con la vista.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?

Sai sostenía a Sakura mientras Naruto le agitaba los hombros y la sacudía. Los ojos verdes de ella estaban fijos en los de Kakashi, y su dedo lo señalaba.

Se quedó helado y no se movió a ayudar, sintiéndose como un genin al ver una muerte en batalla por primera vez. Esta no era una muerte, pero le caló en los huesos con la forma en que Sakura le miraba.

—¿Sakura?

Volvió a intentar hacerla hablar, esta vez acercándose e inclinándose para quedar al mismo nivel que ella.

—Kakashi, si continuamos vas a morir.

Él se enderezó.

—¿De qué hablas, Sakura?— preguntó Naruto, mirandole a ella y a Kakashi alternadamente.

Sai se llevó la mano al mentón.

—Me parece que Sakura sufre alguna incapacidad mental en este momento. No entiendo qué lo causó.

—No, no, ¡no!— Sakura afirmó clavando sus ojos en los de Kakashi, aún parado frente a ella—. Lo he visto y no sé cómo explicarlo. _Ella me lo dice como si fuera algo certero_.

—¿Genjutsu?— sugiere Naruto, buscando a su alrededor como si quisiera encontrar al causante, o a la misma técnica.

—Sakura es superior a mi en Genjutsu. Si yo no detecté nada, ella tampoco— explicó Kakashi, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura. Incluso a través de la tela de su ropa, pudo sentir que su piel estaba fría. Su labio inferior también temblaba ligeramente. Kakashi suspiró—. Sai, reconocimiento. Naruto, envía un mensaje a Konoha. Tal vez necesitemos apoyo.

Ambos ninja hicieron su trabajo. Pronto, a los pies de Sai había ratones de tinta que aún maravillaban a Kakashi, y en el aire lechuzas abstractas se extendían en dirección de los cuatro puntos cardinales. Naruto, mientras tanto, le daba instrucciones a un sapo minúsculo que sin duda era más serio que sus otros compañeros regulares.

La mano de Kakashi seguía sobre el hombro de Sakura.

—¿Te sientes lista para continuar?

Ella asintió y fue la primera en comenzar a correr entre las ramas de nuevo. Si Kakashi tenía que adivinar, diría que la chica se encontraba molesta consigo misma por detenerlos ante un problema que solo ella percibía, siempre sintiendose más débil que el resto. Por un instante le pasó por la cabeza regresar a Konoha, sentarlos a los tres y decirles que no tomarían más misiones hasta conocer sus limitaciones y sus fuerzas; a estas alturas Sakura debería ser capaz de no dejarse llevar por sentimientos de inferioridad.

Aún así, Kakashi no dió ninguna orden de regresar y poco a poco dejaron atrás el pesado ensombramiento que acaparó al equipo por esos instantes. Sin embargo, la mirada asustada de Sakura al señalarlo y predecir su muerte no era algo que Kakashi olvidaría.

 _Si continuamos vas a morir._

 _Si continuamos vas a morir._

 _Si continuamos vas a morir._

Las palabras recorrían su mente una y otra vez. Apenas fue consiente del cambio en los alrededores; pronto llegaron a una llanura sin árboles grandes, donde la vegetación crecía lentamente y casi ningun animal frecuentaba.

—Éste es el Llano Rojo— Kakashi explicó cuando su equipo se detuvo para rellenar sus cantimploras con agua—. La vegetación es escasa porque este lugar fue parte de una batalla entre Gamagunta y Manda. Entre veneno y aceite caliente, pocas cosas sobrevivieron.

Naruto sonreía. Le dió un codazo a Sai, que simplemente dejó que el chico hiciera lo que quisiese y gritara tanto como se le antojara.

—Eso es porque los sapos son las invocaciones más poderosas. Jiraiya siempre dice que aún queda mucho por enseñarme sobre ellos.

—No creo que Jiraiya-sama tenga intención de eso— replicó Sai.

—¿A qué te refieres? Soy su estudiante y tengo derecho a aprender todas sus técnicas. ¡Seré Hokage algún día! Si para entonces Jiraiya no ha regresado a seguir enseñando, le ordenaré que lo haga.

—¿Abusarás de tu posición, Naruto? Jamás te vi como esa clase de persona.

Fue entonces que Kakashi notó a Sakura parada justo a su izquierda. Era como si ella hubiese desaparecido por mucho tiempo y regresara de la nada. Naruto se sorprendió también, y los ojos de Sai buscaban más allá de Naruto, escudriñando el último lugar en que Sakura se hubo parado.

—No se pongan a pelear— Kakashi sugirió con un moviemiento de manos desdeñoso—. Si ya han acabado de rellenar cantimploras, continuemos que el día está por acabar y aún queda mucho camino por recorrer.

El pequeño coro de voces accediendo le hizo sonreir, después de todo lo vivido hasta entonces. Le fascinaba que incluso el crecer aprendiendo a ser asesinos no acabara con la capacidad de sus alumnos de dar voz a sus quejas simplemente con el tono que usaban cuando decían Sí, sensei.

La sensación de familiaridad no duró demasiado. Tan pronto estuvieron de nuevo en movimiento, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Kakashi. Sin más intención que calmar su paranoia, Kakashi concentró chakra en sus oídos.

El Llano Rojo se llenó de vida con los sonidos de roedores y otros animales rastreros, e incluso los matorrales cantaron la tonada que solo las plantas poseen. Kakashi estuvo satisfecho, mas una vez que 'apagó' la técnica se sobresaltó. Estaban entrando de nuevo al bosque, pero ningún ruido podía ser escuchado. Ni siquiera el continuo parloteo de Naruto que jamás cesó. Kakashi simplemente dejó de oir. Intentó canalizar chakra nuevamente hacia sus oídos, pero nada. Intentó romper un Genjutsu inexistente, y también fracasó.

Por un lado quiso detenerse y comprobar que era cuestión de él, pero tras la abrupta parada que Sakura provocó hacía un rato tal vez no sería buena idea. Siguió corriendo, mirando de reojo hacia todos lados para intentar compenzar por la pérdida del oído, y de cuando en cuando se apoyaba con la nariz.

Fue entonces que notó el olor a ozono, como si un rayo hubiese caído muy cerca de donde ellos estaban. Ninguno de los otros lo notó, pero para Kakashi fue suficiente. Se detuvo y los demás con él. En cuanto miró hacia atrás, el sonido regresó de golpe. Casi se lleva las manos a las sienes, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Ya había pasado, y sería un misterio que resolver en otro tiempo y lugar, no ahora.

Naruto, como siempre, comenzó a preguntar tonterías. ¿Por qué nos detenemos? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Nos están atacando? Kakashi levantó una mano para silenciarlo. En cualquier otra ocasión, dejaría que Sai o Sakura respondieran, si es que no respondía él mismo, pero hoy no estaba dispuesto a distraerse. Le parecía que en cualquier momento la predicción de Sakura se cumpliría.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar a la Aldea.

Le sorprendió que fuese Sakura la que dijera eso, y no ocultó su incredulidad al mirarla. Ella estaba sonrojada, pero su verde mirada de determinación le dijo a Kakashi que había pensado mucho en eso.

—¿Bajo qué criterios?

Sakura inhaló.

—Sai tiene razón. No estoy en condiciones de continuar con una misión en este momento. Mucho menos si nuestra información es correcta e involucra a Akatsuki.

Kakashi asintió. En ese momento se enorgulleció de su alumna y de lo lejos que había lleado, incluso reconociendo el problema que ella creía tener. Lamentablemente, Kakashi no dejaría que regresaran.

—Razonamiento bien establecido, pero petición denegada.

—Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, Sakura. ¡Debemos continuar! No importa si nos enfrentamos a los Akatsuki, ¡venceremos porque somos geniales!

Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa y Sai inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, seguramente tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

—Además, la aldea en problemas está justo ahí —dijo Kakashi señalando con un dedo la pequeña población que se extendía apenas un par de kilómetros. Desde el punto alto en que se encontraban, se alcanzaba a notar el inicio y final de la aldea, que estaba en un pequeño valle.

—Se mira en calma— comentó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Seguro que es aquí?

—Es una falsa tranquilidad— aportó Sai con la mano nuevamente en el mentón—. Seguramente producto de miedo.

—La calma antes de la tormenta— susurró Sakura, con la mirada nuevamente fija en Kakashi—. Bueno. Ya estamos aquí y Konoha no quedará mal. ¿Qué hay que hacer, sensei?

Kakashi inclinó la cabeza.

—Si de verdad son los Akatsuki, no importa que nos ocultemos, pero siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento ya habrían intervenido. Creo que nuestra información no era correcta.

—Entonces habrá que infiltrarnos— afirmó Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Puedo ser yo quien lo haga, Kakashi? Quiero probar una de las técnicas del pervertido Jiraiya.

Kakashi asintió y Naruto no perdió tiempo quitándose la mochila y sacando de su bolsillo una navaja pequeña. Con ella, se hizo una pequeña cortada en el pulgar y se pintó el labio inferior con la sangre.

—Pareces una prostituta sádica— dice Sai con el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sakura apretó los labios tratando de mitigar su risa e incluso Kakashi negó con la cabeza, aunque entretenido.

—Debo admitir que no es una técnica que haya visto antes— admitió Kakashi.

—El sabio pervertido me aseguró que funcionaría.

—¿Quieres decir que no has probado antes la técnica?

Naruto les dio una sonrisa de esas que pretenden distraer con su inocencia.

—No creo que sea el momento adecuado para probar una técnica— Sakura le reprendió, mas no impidió que Naruto continuara con su secuencia de sellos.

Rata, Liebre, Serpiente, Rata otra vez.

Las manos de Naruto brillaron suavemente con un resplandor negro. Cuando Kakashi volteó a su rostro, la sangre en sus labios ya no estaba.

—¡Listo! Ahora podré hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué?— preguntó Sai.

Naruto solo guiñó un ojo y caminó hasta la pequeña aldea como si fuera Konoha. Los tres lo siguieron con la vista hasta que, unos metros después, se desvaneció en el aire.

—No entiendo por qué la sangre— Sakura dijo con voz reflexiva.

Sai se encogió de hombros y Kakashi siguió contemplando el punto en el que Naruto se perdió.

—Bueno. No queda más que esperar a que Naruto regrese.

Los dos chicos asintieron y los tres buscaron un lugar más seguro, sabiendo que Naruto los encontraría fácilmente. Si no, Kakashi estaba seguro que ubicarlo a él no sería complicado.

Pronto amaneció, y Sakura fue la primera en sacar de un sello las raciones que ella misma había creado. Las repartió, y ella comió una.

—He probado comida en mal estado con mejor sabor— Sai aseguró —. No tenía idea que fueras tan mala en esto, Frentona.

Sakura se limitó a quitarle la ración y arrojársela a la frente con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Sai simplemente se apartó y sonrió.

—Naruto ya tardó demasiado— ella dijo una vez que hubo suspirado y visto hacia el camino que dejaron atrás —. No hemos sabido nada de él desde hace cuatro horas, Kakashi.

Era verdad, pero Kakashi supuso que mientras el Kyuubi no hiciera aparición, todo estaba bien del lado de Naruto.

—Tal vez deberían tener más confianza en mi— comentó el aludido, recién llegado.

Kakashi se sobresaltó internamente. No había sentido el chakra de Naruto. A decir verdad, desde su extraña técnica horas atrás, se había evaporado como agua a mediodía en medio del País del Viento.

—¿Qué descubriste?— Sakura le pregunta, arrojándole una ración a él.

Naruto, quien para entonces ya había ingerido la ración, negó con la cabeza.

—La aldea está vacía por completo. No hay casa, negocio, u oficina con un alma. Lo más extraño es que tampoco hay señal de violencia.

Los tres ninjas fruncieron el ceño.

—Deberíamos ir, Kakashi.

Estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, no podían ir todos en caso de que necesitaran refuerzos. Miró a los tres jóvenes ninja bajo su mando. Naruto no podía quedarse: fue él quien realizó el primer reconocimiento. Sakura era la médico; sería natural que ella permaneciera atrás, pero la estudiante de la Hokage era también un monstruo en taijutsu que podía sacar de apuro a cualquiera. Por último, Sai.

Kakashi no quería desconfiar de su nuevo alumno (no había otra forma de describirlo), mas su lealtad a Danzo seguía puesta a prueba. ¿Qué tal si pretendía tenderles una trampa? Era Danzo, después de todo, el que reportó esa misión tan particular, ¿no era por eso que Tsunade se mostraba tan renuente?

—Está bien. Sakura, estas al mando— Kakashi casi sonrió cuando la vio abrir los ojos como platos en sorpresa—. Sai y Naruto serán tu soporte y obedecerán tus órdenes. Seré centinela esta ocasión.

Si los tres chicos se sorprendieron más, no lo demostraron. Sai dejó su pequeña mochila bajo un árbol y solo tomó pinceles, tinta, y papel. Sakura llevaba en la cadera su kit médico, mientras que Naruto portaba simplemente su protector. Por primera vez, Kakashi los vio como un verdadero equipo y no como la unidad reunida a duras penas durante una emergencia, como habían sido en la misión anterior. Le costaba creer que Naruto y Sakura hubieran crecido tanto desde el día que los tomó bajo su cargo, cuando pasaron su examen a duras penas.

—Sakura. Naruto— les dijo cuando ya caminaban hacia la misión —. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes.

—Te haremos enorgullecer más, Kakashi-sensei. ¡Espera a que me veas con el sombrero puesto!

Sakura solo le dio una sonrisa y una mirada preocupada. A pesar de que ninguno lo mencionara de nuevo, las palabras de Sakura flotaban entre ellos. Las misiones siempre eran un riesgo, pero pocas veces una anticipación como la suya resultaba mortal.

Cuando estuvieron a unos cien metros de la aldea, Kakashi vio a Naruto romper su piel de nuevo para pintar una línea roja en la muñeca de Sakura y en el brazo de Sai. No sabía qué era eso, pero confiaba en Naruto casi como en nadie más.

—Si pudieras verlo ahora, Minato-sensei.

Una vez que los tres se desvanecieron de la misma forma que Naruto había hecho, Kakashi creó un clon de sombra al que envió al otro lado de la aldea. Si algo pasaba fuera del rango de visión de Kakashi, el clon le notificaría.

Se debatió entre invocar a Pakkun o quedarse solo, pero al final decidió que en la luz de esa mañana tan hermosa no podía pasar nada. La misma incomodidad que sentía desde que fue llamado a la oficina de Tsunade le sobrecogió de nuevo, hablandole con voz tenue y etérea.

 _Vas a morir. Vas a morir._

Kakashi alzó la mirada al cielo. No le tenía miedo a la muerte. Había hecho las paces con su futuro hacía años, cuando por primera vez experimentó la auscencia de un ser amado. Entre uno y otro pensamiento, Kakashi se preguntó si su padre le estaría esperando.

Lo que en verdad le asustaba era que a sus alumnos -a sus amigos, supuso- les ocurriera algo. No sería la primera vez que eso ocurría.

Obito. Rin. Minato-sensei.

Kakashi fijó la vista en el pequeño pueblo, buscando distraerse con la misión y sus parámetros. Había cosas que no había dicho a su equipo.

 _Ya habíamos enviado a un equipo antes. Hace treinta años, al mismo lugar. Fue la misma fecha y el mismo reporte. No es Akatsuki. Es algo que no conocemos. Tienes prohibido decirles eso, Kakashi._

La voz de Tsunade le detenía de interferir. Era algo necesario, pero doloroso.

 _Creo que solo alguien como Sakura puede entrar a esa aldea y resolver el secreto._

Había estado confundido antes, pero conforme se acercaron a la aldea, Kakashi supo que su alumna sería indispensable para el trabajo.

 _¿Alguien como Sakura?_ , él había preguntado.

Kakashi recuerda la mirada triste de Tsunade.

 _¿Qué sabes de la mente de tu alumna? ¿Alguna vez notaste que su personalidad cambiaba súbitamente?_

Eran muchas las ocasiones en que Sakura había arremetido contra alguien de forma inesperada, dejando toda lógica de lado y manteniendo el control con solo su instinto. Kakashi nunca lo tomó como algo fuera de lo normal.

Entonces lo escuchó.

El gritó fue inconfundible.

—¡CHA!

Kakashi casi corrió. Su primera reacción fue ayudar a su alumna, a la niña que hasta ese día no había comprendido su fuerza. Si Sakura supiera que Kakashi pensaba así de ella, no dudaría en propinarle un golpe que lo enviaría al hospital, donde sería ella misma quien seguramente le curara.

No. Kakashi esperó.

 _¿Qué pasó con el equipo anterior?_

 _La única sobreviviente fue una de nuestras chunin actuales. Mebuki Haruno._

Tsunade contaba con que Sakura pudiera entrar al lugar sellado, tal como Mebuki había hecho antes.

 _Ella dijo que había una luz. Que vio cielo e infierno, y prefirio renunciar a ambos. No se si creerle, pero ha pasado una vez más y confío en Sakura como en nadie más._

El silencio se hizo en el valle, y desde la aldea ya no se escuchaba nada. Por un instante Kakashi creyó que sus oídos habían dejado de funcionar nuevamente, pero era un silencio completamente natural, y sobrenatural al mismo tiempo.

 _Desde entonces tiene una voz en su cabeza que difiere con ella misma. Sakura también la posee._

Por mas que quería concentrarse, las palabras de Tsunade resonaban en su mente.

 _Mebuki no sabe que Sakura irá a esa misión. Ella piensa que Sakura irá a buscar información sobre Sasuke. No lo aprueba, pero lo prefiere._

Kakashi se preguntó que horrores podrían existir en una aldea tan insignificante como la que yacía bajo sus pies, y fue entonces que escuchó el grito de Sakura.

No fue determinado y animoso como el anterior, sino un verdadero y desgarrador grito de pánico.

Dejó atrás las órdenes de su Hokage, preguntándose cómo pudo ser tan tonto como para olvidar que esos eran sus alumnos, los dos chicos que se ganaron su corazón a base de ingenuidad e inocencia.

 _Creo que Sai puede sobrevivir a eso, y Naruto tiene a la Bestia..._

¿Pero qué tal si no era suficiente? Cierto, el equipo anterior era un escuadrón de genin cuando murieron, pero jamás debería darse algo por sentado de esa forma.

Kakashi corrió. Aprovechó la ladera, e impulsándose con chakra saltó hasta caer justo a la orilla del pueblo.

—¡Kakashi!

La voz de Sai lo detuvo de seguir avanzando.

El ninja corría hacia él con una mirada impasiva, pero Kakashi sentía en su propia piel el miedo que recorría su sangre con cada latir del corazón.

—Sakura sabe algo más. Me envió a decirte que no la sigas, que solo ella puede continuar.

—¿Y Naruto?

Él jamás dejaría atrás a sus compañeros, no como Kakashi lo había hecho una vez más.

Sai negó con la cabeza.

—Naruto sintió lo mismo que yo, pero siguió con ella diciendo que algo en su interior decía que sobreviviría.

Kakashi asintió. El miedo no se levantó, y pesaba como el más denso metal.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí?

La mirada de Sai le perforó el alma.

—Un sacrificio. Estaban todas las personas de la aldea, en fila. Ninguna tenía ojos. Ninguna estaba viva.

Ambos miraron la aldea.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo parado en la entrada del pueblo, pero cuando el ocaso llegó la pesadez en su cuerpo era más por la resignación de otra muerte en su haber, que por el cansansio que arremetía contra sus huesos. Kakashi jamás se sintió tan viejo.

Cuando la primera estrella brilló en el cielo, justo sobre el horizonte teñido de color, vio a Naruto caminar hacia ellos.

Sai intentó detenerlo, pero no lo logró. Tan pronto estuvo Kakashi dentro de los límites de la pequeña villa, su cabeza palpitó como si sonaran campanadas junto a él. Comenzaba a desvanecerse cuando, a lo lejos, vio el resplandor rojo y negro de una técnica irreconocible.

—¡Naruto! ¡Sakura!

Su grito de advertencia fue lo último que Kakashi oyó. Su mente se adormecía y la visión se transformó en un tunel. Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, Kakashi se levantó el protector y en su ojo brilló Kamui.


End file.
